What I Wish...
by Wingleader Sora Jade
Summary: *Contest info!!!* Pippin and Merry hear from Elanor that Sam is leaving to cross the Sea, and they try to catch up, lest they be left behind again. *snort* There should be a catagory for fluff... This would so be in it...


What I Wish...  
by WSJ  
Subtitled: How a Wrong Was Righted  
  
I don't own LotR.  
  
When I finished reading the Return of the King, I was crying. Know why? Because it was horribly unfair that Merry and Pippin didn't ever rejoin their friends. So now I'm attempting to correct that.  
  
#@#  
  
"Pip, did you know that Elanor and Sam have gone off by themselves again?" I asked my long-time best friend.  
  
"No, I didn't. Where to this time?" he asked, glancing up from the papers he was looking over for me.  
  
"She didn't say." I answered, leaning back in my chair and putting my feet up on the table. Pippin pushed them back off.  
  
"Don't, you're mucking up the table!" he said in discust, brushing off the bits of dirt I had left behind.  
  
"Hey, no fair!" I said, pouting some. We sat in silence for a few moments, only the scratching of Pippin's pen breaking the silence. My mind began to drift back to years ago, as it often did.   
  
"You know what I wish?" I asked after a few minutes.  
  
Pippin stopped writing and looked up. "What?"  
  
"I wish that we had gotten to go with Frodo and the others. I sure miss them a lot and I can tell Sam misses Frodo even more every day." I answered.  
  
Pip put down his pen. "So do I Merry, so do I."  
  
We sat there looking at each other for a few moments, until something out the window over my cousin's shoulder made me jump up.  
  
"Blimey! Elanor's back! I can't see whether Sam's on the ponies, or just walking behind them." I shouted, already running for the door. Lately our friend and his eldest daughter had been running off a lot, and Pip and I were always worried he'd never make it back.  
  
Pippin was right on my heels as we raced down the drive to where Elanor walked, the ponies' haulters in one hand, the other clasping something to her chest, her head bowed low. I stopped as we came to stand in front of her. Something wasn't right.  
  
"Where's Sam?" Pippin asked, his voice trailing off since we both already knew the answer. Clutched close to her heart Elanor carried There and Back Again, A Hobbit's Holiday which had been passed from Bilbo to Frodo, and then Frodo to Sam, and now Sam to Elanor.  
  
Pippin sighed and dropped his shoulders in defeat, and I whiped a stray tear from my eye with my knuckle. "That's it then." I said, my voice laced with hurt at being once again left behind and forgotten. "Other then Aragorn, we are the last of the Fellowship."  
  
Elanor suddenly threw herself on me, clutching at my cloak and crying into my shirt. "Oh Uncle Merry, you're going to leave too now, aren't you! Please, I don't want you to go!"  
  
I smiled softly down at her, remembering that no matter how womanly she looked, she was still just a girl at heart. "We have to go Elanor. The Ring has passed from Middle Earth, and so now have the Bearers. The Fellowship has broken, and has been for a long time. We must go too." I said, trying to consol her.  
  
Pippin came over and placed an arm around Elanor's shoulders. "I want to see old Gandalf again, as well as Bilbo and of course Frodo. Legolas and Gimli have disappeared long ago, no one knows where, except maybe Aragorn, and Sam now too. We are to follow, I can feel it. Will you tell Aragorn for us?"  
  
Elanor sniffed and backed out of my hug. She stood strait and I was reminded at once of her father. "Yes." she said, her voice as firm as ever. "I will go straitaway to Gondor to let King Elessar know."  
  
Pip reached over and ruffled her hair. "That's a good girl. Tell him we wait for him to join us so that the Fellowship will again be complete."  
  
Elanor nodded. "That I will."  
  
From her arms Pippin then took the Red Book, and opened to the last page, where Sam had written an ending.  
  
*And then Samwise Gardener followed his Master over the sea, and was reunited with the others. And they lived happily ever after in the Land Where Nothing Dies.*  
  
He smiled softly, an old memory playing in his mind. "Have a pen?" he asked, and Elanor produced one. Under Sam's ending, he wrote one of his own.  
  
*The two remaining hobbits, Pippin Took and Merry Brandybuck (feeling very alone and left out) chased him across the sea, and they were all forever together, the Fellowship of the Ring.*  
  
"And that," he said, closing the book and handing it back to Elanor, "Is the end."  
  
We smiled at her and mounted the ponies that she had just led back. "Hai!" I shouted, and both charged off towards the Grey Havens. Turning to look back I could see Elanor in the distance, raising a hand in farewell.  
  
We reached the Grey Havens in the twilight, and saw a small figure standing on the shore. When he heard the ponies coming he turned to look at us with a face full of fear, and looked as if he was about to bolt when he realized who we were.  
  
The two of us dismounted and sent the ponies running home to Elanor with slaps on the rump. We then turned and smiled at him, tears in all our eyes. My green ones filling to the brim, Pippin's chocolate brown ones shimmering, and Sam's grey-blue ones running over.  
  
"You will have to lock us in prison, or send us home tied in a sack." I managed to choke out, a quote from long ago. "How could you leave us behind?"  
  
With that the three of us collapsed into a sobbing hug, and stayed that way for a minute. "Why are you still here Sam? I would have thought you would have left a long while ago." Pippin said once we had gathered ourselves back together.  
  
"I was going to, but I met some old friends of mine who went to fetch something before we started off." he said.  
  
"Who...?" I asked as the sounds of gentle splashing met our ears. Around a bend in the shore came a little boat, not unlike the ones we had traveled in from Lothlorien to the Anduin all those years ago. A tall figure had a broad, leaf-shaped paddle in his hand and was steering towards us. Down around his legs sat a rather squat figure with an axe laid across his knees.  
  
"Oh ho Sam! You have cheated on our bargain! You said you only required safe sea passage of one person, not three!" the tall one called in a ringing yet definately familiar voice.  
  
"Legolas!" Pippin and I called at once, running to the water's edge as the boat beached and the Elf prince stepped out.  
  
"And are you forgetting me? I would stand to greet you but if I got out of this acursed boat you would never get me in again, no matter what side of the sea we're on." Gimli muttered from where he sat in the boat, and for the first time I noticed that the Elf and Dwarf were both dripping wet.  
  
Legolas laughed. "Thanks to Gimli's shifting and that dreadful axe, we have capsized thrice today! He nearly took off one of my ears with that thing and I threatened to throw it overboard."  
  
"Your ear or the axe?" asked Pippin, giving us all a good laugh we hadn't had in quite awhile. "Some fangirl would love to get a hold of that!"  
  
Legolas smirked. "My ear, or the axe?" he asked, causing Pippin to open and shut his mouth like a fish in the attempt to find a suitable responce.  
  
"Come now," said Sam, motioning for us to climb in, although it would be a bit tight. "I suppose Frodo and the others are waiting for us. Let's be off."  
  
And so we did. Aragorn and Arwen followed us soon after, and then the Fellowship was no more in Middle Earth, save the fireside stories told to Hobbit children, and to Dwarflings, as well as human kids, and Elflets.  
  
And we lived happily ever after for an eternity of days in the Land Where Nothing Dies.  
  
~*~  
  
Elanor smiled saddly, a few more tears trickling out of the corners of her eyes as she entered the small yet comfortable hobbit hole where Pippin had lived for so many years, and where Merry had often visited from Brandybuck Hall.  
  
She spied a thick envolope on the table, and going over for a closer look found it to have been written on in Pippin's round and bold handwriting.  
  
*Our Wills. (That is, those of Peregrin Took and Meriadoc Brandybuck) Witnessed by each other on this, their last day*  
  
Elanor looked out towards the Grey Havens, and she fancied she could see a little peice of ocean through the trees. 'Wait, did they.... Nah.'  
  
~*~  
  
THE END! I hope you liked! Hey, I'm holding my first fanfic contest!!!!! Yeah!!!! The rules are really simple.  
  
1) Write a fic about the Fellowship being reunited. (Such as elaborating on the details of Legolas and Gimli's crossing, having Aragorn cross, Pippin and Merry cross, have Boromir appear in the West, ect.)  
  
2) Must be rated PG-13 or under.  
  
3) NO yoai or yuri. (some call it slash) In other words, no gay stuff. I just won't, *will* *not*, read that.  
  
4) Must say in the summery that it's 'For WSJ's Reuniting contest'.  
  
5) Must be part action/adventure or drama. Can be mixed with humor, romance, ect. but must be at leat part a./ad. or drama.  
  
6) Only new fics please. Nothing you posted three years ago and just desided to register.  
  
To register send me an e-mail and/or review this fic. Must be posted by February 20. I'll announce the winners around the first of March. The winners will appear in one of my future fics, and I'll keep track of them so that when I finally get a scanner I'll send them a fanart by me of the LotR charactors of their choice.  
  
Tip: Pippin and Merry are my fav charactors, so if your fic centers around them or at least has them in it it will get you major brownie points!  
  
The awards are:  
  
Best Romance: The winner will be part romance. (duh)  
  
Best Humor: No duh here too.  
  
Best Drama: This is the fic that has the most suspence and has me itching to scroll down to see what happens.  
  
Best Action/Adventure: Has the most battles, most action, has me gripping the arms of my chair or cowering in fear.  
  
Best Fluff: The fluffiest fic of them all. I'd probably catagorize this one as a fluff fic, if I was allowed to enter my own contest. ^_^ Power to the Pippin fluff! Bring it on!  
  
Best All Around Story: The one that me and my two friends who have agreed to judge with me agree to be the best.  
  
Reader's Choice: The one who gets the most reviews in a three day period. (Probably February 20-23.)  
  
Tearjerker Award: The one that has me bawling my brains out. (Example: Pippin and Merry deside to try to cross the Sea, but are attacked by orcs at the Grey Havens and only one of them makes it alive, but then at the end they discover it's alright, cuz the one who died went to the West anyway.)  
  
When you register, please specify what catagory you're going to be in, and give me the title of the fic (if possible). E-mail me when you post it and I'll judge it! Happy writing everyone!!! 


End file.
